A love story
by Mrs.AliceBlack4ur411
Summary: This story is about a girl who rights her favorite actor from the movie twilight. But that is all i am going to tell you
1. meet

By: Adrianna Triche

One day I was at a friend's sleep over, when we went to the movies we went inside the MGR and got tickets to see the movie that everyone was talking about, Twilight. We went  
in and saw the movie during the whole movie I could not stop talking about the guy in the movie Robert Pattinson the hot guy who was the lead male role caricature Edward Cullen . Then when we left I went home and e-mail him .To my surprise he emailed me back here was our conversation

Dear Robert,

I am one of your biggest fans and I was wondering if maybe you would come to my Birthday Party if you want to I won't make it any were fancy just like maybe my house with my friends OK when you get this you don't have to send back because I know how you have a thousand fans .

Love Phebe Triche

And he said

Dear Phebe,

I thank you very much for righting me. Yes I am very busy but I felt like answering one email and yours came up as soon as I went on so I answered it. Do you want to go on aim and chat that way?

Love Rob

Yeah sure I said so I went onto my Aim and our conversation went like this

Hey

Hello

So will you go to my party?

Yes I will but can it just be me and you and one of my friends?

Yeah I would really like that.

OK I will pick you up. Where do you live?

Not by you in, Michigan

Oh well um I need a place to stay.

You can stay at my house my mom already said it was OK if you said yes of course.

Where would I stay in your house?

Um in my room and I would sleep on the couch, yeah nice right conformable lol

I don't want to put you out stay I will sleep on the couch don't worry about it

But aren't you like 6'1 or something

Yeah so…………

Your feet would hang off the end of the couch

I will sleep sitting up

That will hurt your back

No but if your that worried I will well I don't know I'll do something

But yeah just let me sleep on the couch OK I want you to be there when I wake up it will be very kewl

OK but

(I cut him off) My bed is soft now shut up and let me be nice about this before I change my mind.)

OK, I have never been talking to like that.

Oh Sorry I think?

Its OK I liked it kind of in a way

Wow, Oh well do you like people being jerks or something?

No but that's a first. You are the only fan that won't sit there and tell me how hot you think I am.

Oh thank you. I think. And you said that we think you are do you not think you're hot?

No I am not hot in any way and it was a complement.

Oh thanks. You sound like you're my age how old are you turning?

I'm fair from your age. I'm like 5 years younger than you about to be 6years younger Robert

Just call me rob but Dang, that's a lot so your 15 about to be 16?

Yeah I am. Why did you want to know?

This is embracing OK, but I was going to ask you on a date. Wow thank god I asked.

Oh thank you now I wish I was older. Will you still come? Please I am bagging you?

Oh yeah I was not going to just come because of me thinking I could date you I am not that kind of guy.

Well let's getting off that subject. When is your birthday?

May 13 when's yours?

May 24Th

Oh my goodness. Are birthdays are so close.

I know wow that's very cool!

Well is it OK if I could stay there for a few weeks. I'm trying to get away from people chasing me.

OMG! That would be the best but that would mean me sleeping on the couch for that long period of time, CRAP!

Yeah about that, I was thinking if I could bring my bed and put it some where

Where would you put it?

IDK.

My room, I will be sleeping there though

I know we will have a curtain in the middle so no funny baseness lol

Ok I asked my mom she said it would be ok but like you said no funny baseness

I will see you in 2 days

That close I have to clean my room, that's going to take hours I will get my sister to help

Don't worry I will help you when I get there its only nice seines your letting me stay there

Yeah I guess Um I will clean the grille stuff up with my sister before you come ok?

Ok see you then got to go, and pack

Ok bye see you then can't wait

I could not wait my crush was sleeping over in just 2 days and I was in love. The next two days all I was doing nothing special just cleaning my room so that he would not have to do it and waiting for him .Then the Day came. I had gotten a phone call that woke me up saying that he was down the street I screamed and hung up I was still in my pjs , my hair was messed up and my teeth weren't brushed so I ran into the bathroom brushed my teeth and then combed thru what you would call a afro puff then putt a bandana on, by that time I had realized I was still in my pjs and that they were the pjs I made that said Mr. Pattinson's wife but then the door bell rang and my mom was asleep and so was my sister so I had to get it . I ran to go get it and it was him. The first words out my mouth were "oh my goodness, you're hot." He laughed and I let him in. A man was behind him giggling problem at my pjs the man was the driver of the taxi that he had came in or I think he did. The taxi driver brought his bags in and left. After he had left I felt as if I were still sleeping I asked him if this was a dream. "Nope not that I can recall" he said and then put his hand to his mouth to try and stop the laughter from coming. He sat on the couch next to me and said.

**First story i have ever made so please review i need to know i good/bad my writting is . Oh and just to let you know that i cant spell so yeah.**

**Thank You!!!!!! Review**


	2. the mall the boys

By: Adrianna Triche

One day I was at a friend's sleep over, when we went to the movies we went inside the MGR and got tickets to see the movie that everyone was talking about, Twilight. We went  
in and saw the movie during the whole movie I could not stop talking about the guy in the movie Robert Pattinson the hot guy who was the lead male role caricature Edward Cullen . Then when we left I went home and e-mail him .To my surprise he emailed me back here was our conversation

Dear Robert,

I am one of your biggest fans and I was wondering if maybe you would come to my Birthday Party if you want to I won't make it any were fancy just like maybe my house with my friends OK when you get this you don't have to send back because I know how you have a thousand fans .

Love Phebe Triche

And he said

Dear Phebe,

I thank you very much for righting me. Yes I am very busy but I felt like answering one email and yours came up as soon as I went on so I answered it. Do you want to go on aim and chat that way?

Love Rob

Yeah sure I said so I went onto my Aim and our conversation went like this

Hey

Hello

So will you go to my party?

Yes I will but can it just be me and you and one of my friends?

Yeah I would really like that.

OK I will pick you up. Where do you live?

Not by you in, Michigan

Oh well um I need a place to stay.

You can stay at my house my mom already said it was OK if you said yes of course.

Where would I stay in your house?

Um in my room and I would sleep on the couch, yeah nice right conformable lol

I don't want to put you out stay I will sleep on the couch don't worry about it

But aren't you like 6'1 or something

Yeah so…………

Your feet would hang off the end of the couch

I will sleep sitting up

That will hurt your back

No but if your that worried I will well I don't know I'll do something

But yeah just let me sleep on the couch OK I want you to be there when I wake up it will be very kewl

OK but

(I cut him off) My bed is soft now shut up and let me be nice about this before I change my mind.)

OK, I have never been talking to like that.

Oh Sorry I think?

Its OK I liked it kind of in a way

Wow, Oh well do you like people being jerks or something?

No but that's a first. You are the only fan that won't sit there and tell me how hot you think I am.

Oh thank you. I think. And you said that we think you are do you not think you're hot?

No I am not hot in any way and it was a complement.

Oh thanks. You sound like you're my age how old are you turning?

I'm fair from your age. I'm like 5 years younger than you about to be 6years younger Robert

Just call me rob but Dang, that's a lot so your 15 about to be 16?

Yeah I am. Why did you want to know?

This is embracing OK, but I was going to ask you on a date. Wow thank god I asked.

Oh thank you now I wish I was older. Will you still come? Please I am bagging you?

Oh yeah I was not going to just come because of me thinking I could date you I am not that kind of guy.

Well let's getting off that subject. When is your birthday?

May 13 when's yours?

May 24Th

Oh my goodness. Are birthdays are so close.

I know wow that's very cool!

Well is it OK if I could stay there for a few weeks. I'm trying to get away from people chasing me.

OMG! That would be the best but that would mean me sleeping on the couch for that long period of time, CRAP!

Yeah about that, I was thinking if I could bring my bed and put it some where

Where would you put it?

IDK.

My room, I will be sleeping there though

I know we will have a curtain in the middle so no funny baseness lol

Ok I asked my mom she said it would be ok but like you said no funny baseness

I will see you in 2 days

That close I have to clean my room, that's going to take hours I will get my sister to help

Don't worry I will help you when I get there its only nice seines your letting me stay there

Yeah I guess Um I will clean the grille stuff up with my sister before you come ok?

Ok see you then got to go, and pack

Ok bye see you then can't wait

I could not wait my crush was sleeping over in just 2 days and I was in love. The next two days all I was doing nothing special just cleaning my room so that he would not have to do it and waiting for him .Then the Day came. I had gotten a phone call that woke me up saying that he was down the street I screamed and hung up I was still in my pjs , my hair was messed up and my teeth weren't brushed so I ran into the bathroom brushed my teeth and then combed thru what you would call a afro puff then putt a bandana on, by that time I had realized I was still in my pjs and that they were the pjs I made that said Mr. Pattinson's wife but then the door bell rang and my mom was asleep and so was my sister so I had to get it . I ran to go get it and it was him. The first words out my mouth were "oh my goodness, you're hot." He laughed and I let him in. A man was behind him giggling problem at my pjs the man was the driver of the taxi that he had came in or I think he did. The taxi driver brought his bags in and left. After he had left I felt as if I were still sleeping I asked him if this was a dream. "Nope not that I can recall" he said and then put his hand to his mouth to try and stop the laughter from coming. He sat on the couch next to me and said.

**First story i have ever made so please review i need to know i good/bad my writting is . Oh and just to let you know that i cant spell so yeah.**

**Thank You!!!!!! Review**


	3. sorry

I am sorry very sorry but I can not keep writing this sorry because I have not gotten any reviews. A simple oh this is a good story would work but I have not got anything so I will not being writing anymore for this or my other story.


End file.
